


Multi-Use

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Gross, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Hongjoong's reasons for buying a butt plug are purely practical.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Multi-Use

Necessity called for examining the logistics, but the overall solution was a simple one. 1,000 won’s worth of silicone engineered and molded with its margin bumped up twenty times over, bought by a frazzled Hongjoong clutching the bill in hand and avoiding eye contact with the kind, young cashier who rang him up for his butt plug.

“Do you need lube, too? We’re running a special.”

Nothing was sacred if sex toy shops were instructing their employees to upsell. He was thankful for his mask, which effectively hid his grimace. “I’m good, thank you.” He made away with his brown-bagged purchase as soon as he received the receipt, heading straight to the dorm.

Instead of being greeted properly by Wooyoung on entering, he was welcomed with a, “So you really bought it?”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and pulled his mask off. “Yeah, I really bought it. You really thought I didn’t have it in me?”

“Well-”

“Don’t answer that.”

Wooyoung smirked, nodding toward the bag. “Take it out. I wanna see it.”

It was a simple one. It may have been the simplest one in the entire store. All black, about the thickness of three of Hongjoong’s fingers bunched together with a wide, flared base.

“Kinda boring.”

“I don’t know what you were expecting. Again, don’t answer that.” He placed it back in its bag. “I’m going to try it now.”

“Right now?”

“I figure I have a good hour before one of you gets horny.”

“That’s generous.”

Hongjoong made a small, knowing chuckle at that. “Forty five minutes.”

Wooyoung shrugged, a brow raised in suggestion. “I’m kinda horny right now.”

“Let me get used to the thing, first. Then find me.” After a quick clean of it in the bathroom, going to his room was just this notion of propriety he couldn’t shake. Trying on his butt plug in the living room just seemed to be bad manners. Though pantsless and bent over his bed certainly didn’t seem any better.

Hongjoong loved cock. The thing was, the plug just didn’t feel like cock. It felt foreign, and a little too unyielding with a sort of oppressive stiffness. But if Hongjoong didn’t want to clean up between uses, and if Hongjoong didn’t want to drip, he’d have to suck it up.

Jerking off with it helped. A quick, thoughtless load out of him just to get his body adjusted to feeling the thing as something that could be pleasurable, even if purchased for practicality. After that, he was well sure he could do this. Armed with the confidence he needed to continue on, he headed to the kitchen to whip up something to eat.

Shuffling sounds in the kitchen always seemed to coax out Yeosang, who peered over Hongjoong’s shoulder to see what was on the menu. He could tell the other was disinterested in the contents the moment it went from looking down at the stove to pressing his front flush to Hongjoong’s back.

Restrictions were few and far between. Hongjoong preferred if he wasn’t getting dry humped while cooking, but feeling Yeosang start to get hard against him re-allocated his hunger considerably. 

As much as he could barely tolerate the thing, the little intake of surprise behind him when Yeosang pulled down Hongjoon’s pants was enough to make it worth it. “Fuck. You really went through with it. Where should I put it?” He took the base of it between his thumb and forefinger, wiggling it a bit.

“I didn’t think that far ahead.” Hongjoong swept over the counter, grabbed a paper towel and set it down. “This’ll have to do.”

Without further ado, it was stuck base-down on the paper towel so the toy was left standing. Yeosang did a quick check with two of his fingers, but Hongjoong was pretty softened up by the plug by then. It wasn’t long before he felt the other’s cockhead poised at his ass. It pushed in with one slow, easy slide.

Fuck, this was so much better than a toy. Hongjoong full and warm, heat of another’s breath on his nape. Yeosang was a little on the stingy side when it came to affection, but the sight of the plug clearly put him in the mood for it, pressing a kiss to the neck’s hairline that earned a shiver from Hongjoong.

“Hyung, thinking about filling you with my cum and you just keeping it in all afternoon-” If there was a planned end to that sentence, Hongjoong would never know. Yeosang shuddered against him, a few rough thrusts as he came deep. 

The last of the closeness was far too short. Yeosang reached for the plug again, replacing his softening cock quickly with it. “And that’s it, right?”

Regrettably. Both simultaneously full, yet feeling quite empty. Hongjoong nodded, though, a smile to Yeosang. “Yeah. Until the next one.”

The next one, it turned out, wouldn’t be too long. Wooyoung joined them in the kitchen, just in time to watch the two pull their pants back up again. He came up behind Yeosang, arm slung over his friend’s shoulder, but extended to brush a thumb on the back of Hongjoong’s neck. “Hyung, I’m going to make sure we ring this new thing in right. I’m not going to rest until you have each of our loads in you tonight.”

And as long as Wooyoung made good on that promise, maybe the plug wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the magic of editing is that you'll never know i edited out a line about wooyoung comparing hongjoong's ass to a petri dish
> 
> oops


End file.
